Diskussion:Pandora
Jahreszeiten & Zeiten Da Pandora ein Mond ist, so stellt sich die Fage ob es dort Jahreszeiten gibt? Darüber hinaus: Wie lange dauert ein Tag, Jahr auf Pandora? --Redrivervalley 21:16, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Also zu den Zeiten was versteht man darüber? bei uns ist ein Tag vorüber wenn die Erde einmal um sich dreht bei uns bedeutet ein Jahr wenn die Erde einmal um die Sonne dreht! Sehr schwere frage was du da stellst? Wie einmal Albert Einstein die Frage stellte:"Was ist ZEIT?"! hehe naja egal habe mal bisschen übertrieben wie gesagt schwere Frage ;) Mr Angel 21:25, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Mich würde eher mal interessieren, wie sich der Pandoramond um seinen Planeten dreht. Theoretisch müsste Pandora doch eine zeitlang komplett hinter dem Gasriesen verschwinden, von seiner Sonne ausgesehen. Da dieser Gasriese ähnlich groß ist wie der Saturn werden die Monde dort mehrere Tausend Tage für eine Umrundung brauchen. Das heißt auf Pandora könnte es nach unserer Zeiteinteilung Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre lang komplett dunkel sein. Der Planet müsste all diese Zeit ohne Sonnenlicht auskommen und würde dementsprechend abkühlen. Kann da jemand etwas zu erklären? :Das ist sehr interessant was du erzählst könnte stimmen! Aber 1. Polyphemus leuchtet ja bekanntlich selbst, dann es wäre nicht ganz dunkel und es gibt ja noch Biolumineszenz 2. Wenn es auf dem Gasgigant warm genug ist könnte es Pandora zumindestnes etwas erhitzen, dass es sozusagen nicht abstirbt! Mr Angel 16:59, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Interessant, womöglich hat sich dadurch erst die Biolumineszenz auf dem Planeten entwickelt?! Ventress 17:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Kann sein wenn es wirklich so ist hat James Cameron ganze Arbeit geleistet! Mr Angel 17:03, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :thumb|250px|Alpha CentauriHabe mal nachgeforscht. Alpha Centauri ist ein Doppelsternsystem und dort gibt es 2 Sonnen. Sie liegen sich gegenüber also wird es egentlich bei Pandora nie kalt denke ich mal und es wird dunkel wenn es hinter polyphemus ist! Echt kompliziert was? :D Mr Angel 17:35, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das ist richtig. Das bekannte Alpha Centauri ist ein Doppelsternsystem. Da kämen aber wieder zwei Probleme auf uns zu: 1. Ein Gasriese, wie es Polyphemus nunmal ist, kann sich in einem Doppelsternsystem überhaupt nicht bilden. Zwei so große Gravitationskörper wie es 2 Sonnen sind, würden niemals eine so große Ansammlung von Gasen in ihren System ermöglichen. Die Gase würden sich anderweitig verteilen. 2. Das Alpha Centauri im Film muss ja nichts mit dem zu tuen haben, was Astronomen gefunden haben. Ich habe den Film bislang nur einmal im Kino gesehen, konnte dort aber auch nur eine Sonne ausmachen. Also gehen wir mal davon aus, daß in dem Film tatsächlich nur eine Sonne in dem System ist. Dann bleibt die Frage, wie sich der Planet warm hält. Biolumineszenz dürfte sicherlich nicht ausreichen. Die Pflanzen müssten auch einen dementsprechenden Energiespeicher besitzen. Dazu könnte evtl im zweiten Avatar Film noch eine fantasievollere Erklärung folgen. Etwas was auch mit dem neuronalen Netzwerk des Planeten zu tuen hat. Der Gasriese selber dürfte bei weitem nicht das Potential besitzen seine Monde mit Wärme zu versorgen. Zum einen sind Gasriesen normalerweise sehr kalt (unter -100 Grad Celsius) weswegen Wärmeabstrahlung nicht in Frage kommt, zum anderen ist die Leuchtkraft des Planeten nur passiv. Das heisst er reflektiert nur die Strahlen von anderen Sternen. Einzig die Leuchtkraft der Sonne kann einen Planeten soweit erwärmen, daß sich darauf Leben bildet. Allerdings ist diese Reflektion auf der Schattenseite von Polyphemus nicht mehr gegeben. Mag sein, daß die Gase etwas Energie von der Sonneneinstrahlung gespeichert haben, aber aufgrund der kalten Oberfläche von Gasriesen kann das nicht sehr viel sein. Das hat ungefähr den Wärmeeffekt von einem fluroszierenden Leuchtstreifen. :Ich empfehle die Lektüre des englischen Artikels. Der Abschnitt Day-Night Cycle stammt Wort für Wort aus der Pandorapedia des Spiels. Faern. 18:23, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Dort steht zumindest das es sich wirklich um ein Doppelsternsystem handelt. Allerdings wird nirgendswo erklärt, wie es um Jahreszeiten steht. Vorallem diesen Satz finde ich ziemlich verwirrend: "Polyphemus occasionally eclipses ACB at night for about one hundred minutes". Was ist damit gemeint? Des weiteren besteht dann immer noch das Problem, daß es in einem Doppelsternsystem keinen Gasriesen wie Polyphemus geben dürfte, Dinge: Wieso sollen sich in einem Doppelsternensystem keine Gasriesen bilden können? Gasriesen sind extrem häufig vorkommende Planeten und da fast die hälfte der bekannten Sonnensystem Doppelsternensysteme sind kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das darin keine Gasriesen vorkommen sollen. Wenn es aber so ist, muss der Gasriese um den sich Pandra dreht nicht zwangsläufig im Alpha-Centauri- System entstanden sein sondern von einer oder beiden Sonnen eingfanggen worden sein. Und das man im Film nur eine Sonne sieht bedeutet nur das diese im speziellen die nächste zum Planeten ist die andere ist bestimmt da. Außerdem gehört zu Alpha-Centauri noch die dritte Sonne Proxima-Centauri, eventuell begünstigt der Einfluss einer dritten Sonne ja die entstehung von Gasriesen, auch wen sie weiter von Alpha Centauri A und B entfernt ist. Eventuell scheint Proxima auch noch Hell genug um Pandora zu erreichen. Also wird der Mond von drei Sonnen beschienen. (Mannaz) :Du antwortest hier auf eine 3,5 Jahre alte Diskussion. ;) Deine letzte Vermutung lässt sich jedenfalls recht klar verneinen. Proxima Centauri ist 0,2 Lichtjahre von den anderen beiden Sternen entfernt (und daher seine Zugehörigkeit zu Alpha Centauri umstritten), leuchtet sehr schwach und hat nur den 16-fachen Erdradius. Von den beiden anderen Sternen aus gesehen wäre er also nur ein kleiner Punkt. Faern. 20:08, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Leben wie auf Pandora Pandora ist einer von vierzehn Monden des Gasriesen Polyphemus im Sonnensystem Alpha Centauri. Also ich hab gestern mal wieder eine Dokumentation gesehen, in der es um unsere Galaxie ging. Es gibt ja viele Wissenschaftler, die noch in unserem Sonnensystem nach Lebensformen suchen, weil sie nicht weiter kommen. Eine Sonde ist momentan auf dem Weg zu Pluto, aber die Nasa hat natürlich schon längst zwei Sondern abgesondert, die mittlerweile noch weiter weg sind, aber nicht mehr filmen. Naja die Frage war halt, ob wir Menschen noch intelligentes Leben in anderen Galaxien finden. Und ihre Methoden zur Zeit finde ich ziemlich nutzlos: Sie senden Radio- und Fernsehwellen -.- Und jetzt kommt mein Bezug auf Pandora und zum Beispiel die Na'Vi (richtig geschrieben?) Das andere Intelligente leben da draußen ist so viel Intelligenter als wir! Die Na'vi (auch wenn es sie so vlt nicht gibt) sind auf ihrem Planeten/Mond die Spezies, die sich um andere sorgen und kümmern. Sie brauchen die Resoourcen dort nicht grundlos auf und weil sie eben wissen worum es geht, würden sie nie auf die Idee solch umweltschädliche, unnötige Technik zu entwickeln! Ich glaube daran, dass es Leben im All gibt, das intelligenter ist als wir, uns schon längst entdeckt hat, über uns bescheid weiß und nichts mit uns zutun haben will. Ich liebe die Na'Vi und wünsche mir auf diesem Planet Menschen zu finden, die denken wie sie. Joanna Beth Harvelle (Diskussion) 09:50, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC)